


Puzzles

by Alayne_StoneColdFox



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alayne_StoneColdFox/pseuds/Alayne_StoneColdFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble theme challenge: Puzzles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzles

"Its a duck!"

"No it isn’t, it’s a piece of the flower bushes under the post box"

"No, look, it won’t fit there, it has to be part of the ducks in the pond"

"Scott, its got green in the background!"

"Water can be green sometimes"

Emma ran her hands over her face as she sat on the floor in front of the low coffee table, the 1000 piece puzzle only half done in front of her as Scott went about turning over and arranging every single piece so he could get a better look at them.

"I didn’t think it would be this hard….I used to be really good at doing these things back when i was younger and visited my grandma"

"That’s the sexist thing you’ve ever said to me" Emma mumbled as she kept looking for pieces with flowers on them.

"Can’t you just …use your powers or something. Figure out the piece we need?"

"Yes, Scott, one moment while I just try and read the minds of the pieces of tiny cardboard”

"Urgh, god…I think I’m about to use my powers on this damn thing in a minute. Where are the goddamn ducks?!”

Emma couldn’t help but smile to herself as she watched Scott rifle through the box of puzzle pieces with the most serious expression on his face. She knew he wouldn’t give it up ‘till it was done, knowing him like she did. He was just as intense at monopoly, as he was the only person she’d ever known to see a game through to the end.

There was a knock on the door.

"Emma, Scott? You in there?"

Emma recognised Amara’s voice as she cracked open the door to their room. In a split second, Emma had wiped the entire puzzle off the coffee table in one big swoop of her arm, managing to then pounce on top of Scott and drag him down to the floor, her body on top of his.

Scott’s face was a mixture of ‘Hell yeah, hot lady on top of me’ and ‘Oh my god my fucking puzzle’

"Sorry to barge in on you guys, but a calls coming in from the Avengers and- oh my god, sorry!" Amara’s eyes widened as she caught sight of Emma and Scott, entangled on the floor together.

"I’ll just, ah, go tell them you’ll be a sec, um, sorry..again" she said before darting out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Scott and Emma lay there in silence for a second.

"So..ah….what was that?" Scott asked, needing another minute to process how he ended up on the floor.

Emma brushed the hair out of her face before smiling down at him.

"Sorry about your puzzle darling, but I can’t have anyone thinking I sit around helping you with puzzles all afternoon. I have a reputation to uphold"


End file.
